Incomprensible
by Harry Hale
Summary: Era incomprensible para aquellos que lo creían todo asegurado.
1. Bruce

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia, pues sí.

.

.

.

* * *

En un momento de su vida, después de que él la dejara por primera vez, su mente formuló que, tal vez, él podría fijarse en alguien, pero ni siquiera en ese entonces se permitió acariciar aquella descabellada posibilidad, porque, a sus ojos, Bruce Banner jamás, pero jamás, se atrevería a _arruinar_ una vida después de convertirse en Hulk, su mente humana egoístamente pensó que él jamás se fijaría en una mujer diferente, en una mujer que no fuera ella, que después de convertirse en esa bestia verde nadie más podría amarlo realmente.

Eso la alegró.

Secretamente.

Si nadie lo amaba, sólo ella podría hacerlo, sólo ella disfrutaría de él.

Ahora comprendía que no era así.

Era cierto, estaban juntos, pero de buena fuente sabía (Tony era un chismoso de lo peor) que habían tardado exactamente dos años en convencerlo para que les permitiera llamarla, y ella no dudó en correr a Nueva York en cuanto supo que él estaba allí y que no se había marchado de nuevo, como el gobierno aseguró hacia tantos años.

Ahora, encarcelada en la jaula que suponían los brazos de Clint, forcejeando en vano por soltarse, su corazón se rompía y su mente explotaba al comprender que la ecuación que suponía Bruce Banner, esa que creía resuelta, no estaba más que terminada a la mitad.

─ Respira Brucie, 1 2 3, 1 2 3─ decía Tony, mientras guardaba las distancias con Banner─, vamos, otra vez, 1 2 3, 1 2 3…

─ ¡Déjame, déjame! Yo puedo ayudar…─ Elizabeth Ross trataba de llegar a Banner.

─ Sujétala bien, Clint─ el tono del Capitán era firme, no permitiría que Banner hiciera daño a nadie ese día.

─ Steve, necesitamos un arrullo─ Sam Wilson parecía no querer mirar al Capitán Rogers en ese momento.

─ Tiene que haber otra manera…─ ante su necedad, el Capitán América no veía que Betty estaba más que dispuesta a ayudar─ ¡Stark! Sigue diciéndole que respire.

─ Steve─ el tono de Wanda Maximoff detonaba una advertencia─, si no actuamos ahora, si no arrullamos a Banner, todas estas personas saldrán mal paradas.

─ ¡Yo puedo…! ─ Betty trató de hablar de nuevo, pero Clint no lo permitió.

─ Doctora Ross, si algo te pasa por culpa de Hulk, Banner jamás se lo perdonará y jamás nos perdonará a nosotros por no protegerte.

Steve miraba a Betty, su mirada reflejaba que entendía el punto de Clint.

─ Necesita un arrullo─ cedió al final.

─ Sabría que dirías eso─ la sonrisita de Stark era un poco cínica─, Thor ya viene en camino…

¿Thor? ¿El tipo grandote? ¡No! Eso solo lo enojaría más, Hulk probablemente pensaría que buscaba pelea.

─… tuvo que ir por _Nat_ ─ Steve Rogers estaba a punto de echar humo por las orejas.

El suelo tembló un poco y Betty fijó su mirada en la figura alta de Thor, que vestía con ropa casual, al igual que todos los vengadores ese día, lo que más llamó su atención fue la mujer que Thor sujetaba por la cintura, el cabello lo tenía corto como un varón, con el fleco un poco largo y de color rubio, la piel pálida y vestía jeans entallados y una sudadera de Harry Potter, se soltó del rubio y caminó con paso decidido hasta donde Bruce se encontraba, a medio camino de convertirse en Hulk.

─ Con cuidado─ Steve había atrapado a Natasha, ella se sacudió su agarre con suavidad y siguió su camino.

─ Hey, fortachón─ Bruce giró con brusquedad hacia la voz de Natasha, a quien Betty no había tenido el _placer_ de conocer─, el sol se está ocultando.

¿El sol se está ocultando? ¿Es que pensaba que Bruce era idiota? Más le valía a esa mujer, Nat, alejarse de él.

Para la desventura de Betty, Bruce parecía cómodo, parecía tranquilizarlo, la extraña y Banner hicieron un par de cosas con sus manos, nadie parecía sorprendido, pero Betty no podía dejar de mirar, en un segundo Bruce comenzó a temblar y de a poco volvía a su estado normal.

─ ¿Nat? ─Bruce trataba de ponerse de pie.

─ ¿Lo ves, Capi? te dije que el _efecto arañita_ aun no se le pasaba a Brucie─ declaró Tony, con suficiencia.

Bruce gruñó.

─ Calma, grandote, no puedes perder el control frente a tu chica─ la voz de Nat, era calmada y rozaba lo dulce.

Bruce parecía reparar por primera vez en Betty.

No hacía falta que nadie le explicara nada, ella era demasiado lista para comprenderlo.

No era la única mujer de la que Bruce se enamoraba.

Esa mujer también era importante para él.

─ ¿Betty?

Betty miró su reflejo en una de las puertas de vidrio de una tienda, los ojos abiertos y dolidos, Clint casi sostenía su peso por completo.

En ningún momento Betty sintió que había dejado de pelear por llegar a Bruce.

* * *

 **Espero que les guste, saludos.**

 **¿Review? ¿No?**


	2. Thor

**Hola, primeramente quiero agradecer por sus reviews, pienso que el miedo más grande de un escritor es que al público no le guste lo que escribe y, gracias a ustedes, me siento orgullosa de mí y de mis creaciones.**

 **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt: gracias por escribir, creo que todos tenemos esa persona que saca nuestro lado posesivo, la de Betty es nuestro amado Brucie, pero solo quiero decirte que Bruce ama a Betty, independientemente de que en su momento amó a Nat también, ahora, en lo que a mí respecta, de ese breve amor sólo quedó el cariño por parte de ambos.**

 **romionefluffer: Creo que para saber de Steve y Nat debes esperar un poco, y sí, Bruce aún quiere a Nat y ella a Bruce, pero sólo es, en lo que a mí respecta, lo que quedó del breve (casi nulo) romance que tuvieron, muchas gracias por tu review, me agrada que te haya gustado y espero que los próximos sean de tu agrado.**

 **Myta.1: ¡Hola! un placer saludarte, gracias por esperarme y amo que te guste lo que escribo, con respecto a lo que me preguntaste, la respuesta es no, no creo en el Stony ni en el Thorki, a menos que sea solo friendship, no me odies pero, seamos personas sinceras, Loki sólo pudo, y muy difícilmente, amar a Thor como hermano, no da para más y Steve y Tony sólo son dos personas que se toleran, en su momento se tuvieron respeto pero creo que la confianza se perdió cuando Steve le dio el lado a Bucky. Espero seguir leyéndote y que disfrutes de los próximos capítulos.**

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es mía, los personajes, pues no.

.

.

.

La vida de Valkiria, después de perder contra Hela, se basó en vender "guerreros" al gran maestro en Sakaar, se basó en ganar dinero de forma clandestina y, sobre todo, se basó en gastar ese dinero en licor.

Mucho licor.

Valkiria había escuchado sobre como una persona, que se volvía importante, cambiaba la vida de alguien.

La única palabra que se le ocurría a Valkiria al escuchar eso era: cursilerías.

Claro, _pensaba_ , hasta que le pasó.

Y no con algún habitante de Sakaar, no, claro que no, Valkiria había caído bajo en su vida, pero no estaba dispuesta a caer más bajo todavía.

Su orgullo Asgardiano se lo impedía.

Le había pasado con un integrante de la familia real de Asgard.

No Odín.

Y no Loki, desde luego.

Sino con Thor.

Obviamente lo negó todo cuando Bruce Banner, que, ¡sorpresa!, era su amigote Hulk, se lo preguntó, por obvias razones, Valkiria amenazó a Banner si abría la boca sobre eso.

Bruce juró por el amor que le profesaba a Betty Ross -él dijo que amaba a Betty más que a la vida propia, así que le creyó- que jamás diría nada a nadie, menos a Tony.

Valkiria no sabía quien era ese tal Tony, pero por como Bruce lo describía, Valkiria ya sabía que era el chismoso más grande de Midgard.

Y ahora, viajando junto a Thor hacia Midgard, se sentía plena.

─ Quiero que mis amigos midgardianos te conozcan─ había dicho Thor, después de decirle que iban de camino a Midgard.

Él quería que la conocieran, quería que supieran de ella.

Al primer lugar donde la llevó fue al "Complejo" de los "Vengadores", allí le presentó a James Rhodes, a Betty Ross, una maquina parlante que respondía al nombre de Visión, al famosísimo Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, la afable prometida de Tony, y a Peter, el hijo araña de este.

Obviamente las bienvenidas fueron distintas.

* * *

─ _Un placer_ ─ _fue el amable saludo de "Rhodey", como él le pidió que lo llamara._

─ _Bueno, mis expectativas sobre las mujeres asgardianas se cumplieron... a medias_ ─ _había dicho Tony, segundos después. Pepper le gritó._

─ _Me siento muy avergonzada, él suele ser así siempre_ ─ _Pepper la había atraído hacia ella y la había besado en la mejilla_ ─. _Pepper Potts, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea._

─ _Mucho gusto, soy Peter_ ─ _el chico araña no había levantado la vista de un extraño artefacto que tenía en las manos._

─ _Elizabeth Ross_ ─ _la mujer le había ofrecido la mano, y ella, instada por Thor, la había aceptado_ ─ _Betty para los amigos y ahora para ti._

─ _Cualquier amigo de Thor es amigo_ ─ _nuestro la voz del robot era suave._

* * *

Aunque su rostro no lo reflejó, el pecho de Valkiria se oprimió ante lo dicho por Visión.

Amiga de Thor.

─ ¿Ya la llevaste con Jane? ─ preguntó Rhodey, después de que las presentaciones terminaron.

Thor sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

─ Alguien está en problemas─ canturreó Tony, con burla.

─ ¡Claro que no! Después de aquí pensaba ir a casa─ se defendió Thor.

¿A casa?, pensó Valkiria, la casa de Thor estaba en Asgard, no aquí en Midgard, y ¿Quién demonios era Jane?

─ Andando, te enseñaré donde vivo─ dijo Thor, dirigiéndose hacía el balcón, Valkiria siguió sus pasos y no se negó cuando Thor la cogió de la cintura y volaron con ayuda de Mjolnir.

Aterrizaron en un lugar despejado y caminaron unos minutos hasta ver una construcción grande, pero no tanto como el Complejo, Thor le dijo que esa era "su casa".

─ Ni de cerca es tan grande como el palacio en Asgard─ Thor lo decía como si Valkiria no tuviera ojos en la cara─, pero Jane no quería nada tan ostentoso, y si Jane no quiere…

El dios del trueno dejó la frase en el aire, Valkiria estaba a punto de abofetearlo por no terminar de hablar de no ser porque Thor se agachó y, de debajo de una roca, sacó una llave, abrió la puerta y entraron.

La casa era bonita, un amplio pasillo se extendía ante ellos, con las paredes pintadas de color crema, el suelo de madera y unos cuantos cuadros adornaban esas paredes. Thor dejó a Mjolnir colgando sobre un gancho donde estaban colgadas unas sombrillas, se quitó las botas y las metió en una pequeña habitación.

─ ¿Qué? ─preguntó ante la mirada insistente que le dirigía Thor.

─ Tus botas.

─ ¿Qué con ellas?

─ Quítatelas, vamos, dámelas─ Valkiria obedeció de mala gana─, la señora Jones con trabajos limpia el suelo y Jane detesta el suelo sucio.

─ ¿Quién es Jane? ─ apenas terminó de preguntar cuando se escucharon una serie de pasos y una voz muy enojada.

─ Por enésima vez, Darcy, no puedes afeitarle la cabeza a Hope y Honor… no, que la trenza del tutorial de YouTube no te haya salido no quiere decir que tengas que dejar a tus hijas sin cabello─ Thor comenzó a avanzar hasta el lugar de donde provenía la voz─. Darcy, te llamo más tarde, Thor acaba de llegar.

Cuando Valkiria entró a la habitación, Thor levantaba a una mujer en un abrazo, la soltó y comenzó a hablar.

─ Jane, te presento a Valkiria─ la mujer, Jane, la miraba, asombrada─, mi mejor peleadora.

─ Que gran placer─ Jane le ofreció la mano y Valkiria correspondió el saludo.

─ Valkiria, ella es la doctora Jane Foster─ Thor apretó a la midgardiana contra él, para horror de Valkiria─, mi esposa y madre de mis hijos.

Agradecía al Padre de Todo por ser una maestra en el arte de esconder sus emociones, ¿esposa? ¿hijos?, Thor nunca había dicho nada, ni siquiera había dado una señal de que suspiraba por alguien, de que alguien lo esperaba.

En ese momento supo que Jane Foster y esos niños de los que hablaba eran la razón por la que Thor protegía Midgard con tanto ahínco.

─ ¿Esposa? ─ a pesar de todo, no pudo contenerse ante eso último.

─ Si, él no le cuenta a nadie sobre nosotros─ Jane sonrió─. No es personal.

Eso le quedaba claro.

─ ¡Papi! ─los tres adultos giraron la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde provenía el grito, las escaleras, Thor inmediatamente se dirigió hacia dos niñitos que bajaban por ellas.

─ Papá está en casa─ Thor cogió a los niños en brazos y los llevó donde Valkiria─, chicos, ella es Valkiria, la mejor peleadora de papá.

Valkiria amó la mirada de respeto que ellos le dirigieron.

Thor tenía dos hijos, una chica y un chico, la niña tendría alrededor de cinco años y el niño rondaba los tres, ambos rubios y de ojos azules, igual que Thor, pero tenían la piel pálida de la madre, Jane, cuyo cabello castaño era más claro que el suyo, más delgada y más bajita, de rasgos finos y muy muy guapa.

Valkiria no sabía si alegrarse o no porque, a pesar de que la madre era guapa, los niños se parecían mucho a Thor.

Para ser más precisos, a Frigga, la madre del heredero de Asgard.

─ Ella es North Dakota─ presentó Jane a su hija─, pero la llamamos Northie.

─ Y él es Tristan Chris─ siguió Thor, presentando al niño─, pero lo llamamos Chris.

─ ¿North? ¿Tristan? ─ Valkiria miró a Jane, quien levantó las manos.

─ Thor eligió los nombres, no yo.

─ Discúlpenme por querer que mis hijos tuvieran nombres midgardianos─ Thor se dirigió a Jane─. Discúlpame por tratar de hacerte feliz, discúlpame por querer que, ya que nacieron en Asgard, tuvieran algo de Midgard.

─ Lo sé, cielo─ Jane besó el brazo de Thor y miró a Valkiria─, te mostraré donde puedes dormir.

Valkiria tardó un par de minutos en procesar que Jane hablaba con ella.

Estaba confundida, estaba molesta, se sentía engañada.

Quiso reírse.

¿Por qué iba a sentirse engañada?, ahora que sabía la verdad lo veía todo claro, Thor la había tratado como a cualquier mujer, sin ningún trato especial, la había tratado como a uno más de sus amigos, ahora estaba claro que su mirada no brillaba como ella creía, el verdadero brillo era el que se instalaba en sus ojos azules cuando miraba a su familia, a la mujer que realmente amaba.

Necesitaba un respiro.

─ ¿Pasa algo? ─ quizá Jane se había dado cuenta de su creciente estrés.

Valkiria solo dio una respuesta.

─ Licor, del más fuerte que tengas, necesito un trago.

* * *

 **Hola personitas, me imaginé a los hijos de Chris Hemsworth para este capítulo, amo a Chris y a Natalie Portman enamorados en la ficción, también amo a Tessa Thomson, así que me gustó jugar con la idea de un mini, y solo existente en la mente de mi hermosa Valkiria, triangulo amoroso.**

 **De todo corazón espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo. Saludos.**

 **Entonces... ¿Review? ¿No? Ok**

 **Harry**


	3. Loki

**Vuelvo a subir este capítulo, _mejorado_ , el otro no me gustó nada.**

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es mía, los personajes, pues ya saben que no.

.

.

.

Se detestaba tanto, pero tanto, que hasta su desagrado por Thor se ponía celoso.

Es que él era Loki Laufeyson, Príncipe de Asgard, hijo de Odín, legítimo Rey de Jotunheim y Dios de la Travesura, no un hombre cualquiera.

Y también la detestaba a ella.

La detestaba a ella porque era la única persona existente en el universo que lograba ponerlo de rodillas, la única persona que con una mirada le decía todo y a la vez nada.

La detestaba por quererla tanto.

La detestaba por amarla.

─ Deberías dejar de venir a verme.

─ ¿Por qué? ─la joven bebía a grandes tragos la cerveza de lata que tenía en la mano─, te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me llevó primero, ya estas visitas son de cortesía.

─ A tu amiguita no le va a gustar─ rebatió, mientras le quitaba la lata de las manos. No le gustaba que bebiera.

─ A ella no le importará, no si me hace feliz.

─ A Thor no le va a gustar─ intentó de nuevo, esta vez usando a Thor como argumento─, ya vez que, cuando te "rescató" en Asgard no estaba muy contento.

─ Pensó que me harías daño, y cuando vio que estaba sana y salva se tranquilizó─ la midgardiana se acercó peligrosamente a Loki─. Imagínate que haría si supiera todo lo que me "hiciste" … y haces.

La tentación le ganó y la besó, así como lo hacía, salvaje y con hambre. Su segundo nombre debería ser tentación, no ese ridículo nombre irlandés.

* * *

Mientras lo veía dormir, vestida únicamente con una vieja y raída camiseta de Selvig, recordó todo lo que vivieron juntos.

Recordó a esos jodidos alienígenas, entrando a su habitación, dejando a su paso ese ambiente frio, arrancándola de la cama, tomándola con firmeza, pero sin llegar a lastimarla, pronto entendió que, quien los había enviado, no quería que le hicieran daño.

Recordó esa gran habitación, el librero abarrotado de libros y esos vestidos hermosos con los que la vestían.

Recordaba a la perfección esas noches en las que iba a visitarla, para hablar con ella y para finalmente terminar la velada…

También se acordó de como Thor la había sacado de Asgard, todavía podía sentir como ese hombre, Heimdall, la llevaba en brazos en dirección a Thor.

─ Los sirvientes jotuns de Loki la llevaron a esa cueva, para mantenerla lejos de ti─ explicaba Heimdall─. No contaron con que estaría viendo.

─ Jane se pondrá muy feliz, dámela por favor─ había sentido como su cuerpo era transportado desde los brazos de Heimdall hasta los de Thor─. Qué bueno que estés bien.

La había besado en la frente después de susúrrale esas palabras. Thor siempre la había tratado como si fuera una niñita a la que hay que proteger, le había dado las gracias a Heimdall y partieron de regreso a la Tierra.

Podía recordar que había tenido que mentirle a Jane, que le dijo que no lo vio más que cuando llegó a Asgard, que se la había pasado encerrada durante esos tres meses, sola, todo eso mientras se acostaba con cuidado en la cama, junto al cuerpo durmiente del dios de la Travesura.

No sabía cómo es que reaccionarían todos si se enteraban que lo amaba.

No sabía cómo reaccionaría él si llegaba a su conocimiento que lo amaba más que a la vida misma.

* * *

─ ¿Por qué haces esto?

─ Porque ya me cansé─ Loki hablaba de forma impasible, mientras que los ojos de la pobre chica estaban inundados de lágrimas, lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

─ No te entiendo.

─ ¿Es que eres estúpida? ¿necesitas que te hable en otro idioma? ¿irlandés, Asgardiano tal vez? ─ Loki se acercó peligrosamente a ella, pero sin llegar a tocarla─. No te quiero conmigo, no te quiero cerca, detesto tu presencia a cada minuto.

Los ojos dolidos se inundaron de furia y desdén, la había hecho enojar.

─ ¿sí?, bueno, eso no decías anoche.

─ Anoche estaba borracho─ Loki se paseó por la habitación, con aburrimiento─. ¿ves? Tengo que llegar al límite de embriagarme para poder acostarme contigo.

De un segundo a otro, ella se abalanzó hacia él, pero Loki con sus grandes reflejos, la esquivó y ella cayó, golpeándose con un mueble, inconsciente.

Loki no hizo amago de levantarla, en ese momento entró Ian y miró horrorizado el panorama que se pintaba delante de él.

─ ¿Qué esperas? ¡levántala! ─el pobre muchacho obedeció rápidamente, saliendo de su estupor─, ¡llévatela de mi vista!

En cuanto Ian salió de la habitación, llevando en brazos a la mujer que amaba, la ilusión que Loki había creado se desvaneció, revelando la realidad, en una esquina de esa oficina vacía, yacía Loki Laufeyson, Príncipe de Asgard, hijo de Odín, legítimo Rey de Jotunheim y Dios de la Travesura, llorando como un niño pequeño.

La había dejado ir de forma definitiva.

* * *

No lo había vuelto a ver, desde su intento fallido de golpearlo él se había marchado, y Thor también.

De eso dos años.

Ahora en la actualidad, ella era más que miserable.

─ ¡Abre la puerta! ¡llevas mucho tiempo allí dentro! ─ ella no podía escuchar los fuertes golpes que provocaba Jane al aporrear aquella puerta tan grande─. ¡Thor! ¡ven aquí!

Segundos después, la puerta se abrió con brusquedad, Thor la había pateado para abrirla.

─ ¡Por dios! ¡Darcy! ─Jane corrió hacia la enorme tina de baño, donde yacía Darcy, quien se había quedado dormida, casi ahogada─. ¡Thor, ayúdame!

Ella había tratado de levantarla, pero se le resbalaba debido al abundante jabón, en esos momentos poco le importó que su novio viera desnuda a su mejor amiga. Thor la levantó en brazos con facilidad, sin mirar el cuerpo desnudo siquiera.

─ Jane, pon la toalla sobre la cama─ Jane se apresuró a obedecer, Thor depositó el cuerpo inconsciente de Darcy sobre ella para comenzar a hacer presión en el pecho hasta que ella volvió en sí.

Jane, llorando, la ayudó a incorporarse, cubriéndola con la toalla, mientras le acomodaba el cabello marrón pegado a la cara por el agua.

─ Tienes que decirme que te pasa─ sollozó la astrofísica─, casi te matas en esa tina.

─ Me quedé dormida, eso es todo.

─ No, no lo es─ ambas mujeres se sorprendieron por la intromisión del dios del trueno─, has estado muy rara.

Parecía preocupado y Darcy se mordió el labio, indecisa, no podía decirle lo que había pasado entre su hermano y ella.

Thor apenas había llegado del espacio, con el cabello corto y un ojo marrón, mas guapo que nunca, pero con un aura tan triste y molesta que había sorprendido a ambas.

Les había contado lo que había pasado, lo del chasquido─ ya tenían explicación de por qué Ian había se había convertido en ceniza─, les dijo que tenían que irse a Wakanda, para estar más seguras, les contó sobre la muerte de todos sus conocidos, Darcy ya lloraba cuando llegó a la parte donde les informó que Loki había muerto otra vez.

Desde ese día, Darcy solo vivía porque sus pulmones y su corazón aun cumplían con su función.

─ Yo lo amaba.

Habló antes de poder evitarlo, Thor y Jane la veían sin entender.

─ A Loki, lo amaba demasiado y él a mí.

─ ¿Qué disparates dices? ─ Jane la zarandeó─. Thor, ve por Helen Cho para que la revise.

─ Estoy bien maldita sea─ Darcy se puso de pie, cubriéndose a medias con la toalla, se dirigió al closet y sacó una bata de baño, soltó la toalla y se puso la bata, Thor aparató la vista y Jane se puso de pie también─. Estoy diciendo la verdad, lo amaba y él a mí, después ya no me quiso y por eso se fue.

"La noche que Ian me llevó al hospital, esa noche me dijo que ya no me quería, cuando me llevó a Asgard lo hizo porque pensó que Thor me amaba a mí, me llevó para torturarlo, pensaba que yo era tú, Jane─ Foster se cubría la boca con la mano, Thor prestaba atención─, me besaba y me… él y yo…"

─ Infeliz─ masculló Thor.

─ Y ahora está muerto y ya no lo veré jamás otra vez─ se dejó caer al suelo, llorando─. Podía vivir sabiéndolo vivo en alguna parte del cosmos, pero ahora, cada que pienso en él me ahogo, porque está muerto, jamás volverá por mí.

Thor se acercó a ella y la levantó con cuidado, arrullándola.

Estaba sorprendido.

La ultima vez que supo que Loki amaba a una mujer románticamente fue con Sif, y Darcy, Darcy era otra cosa, ahora entendía el porqué de la necedad de Loki por estar en Midgard, el porqué de presionarlo para aumentar la seguridad de ese planeta.

Mientras Thor cavilaba eso, la cabeza de Darcy estaba perdida en los recuerdos, en aquella habitación de Asgard,,sus ojos se toparon con la tina llena de agua y espuma, que se alcanzaba a ver donde estaban debido a la puerta que daba en dirección al baño, y su mente se vació para darle lugar a aquella tina que tenia en Asgard para ducharse, donde ella y Loki pasaron momentos memorables.

Ah, si esa tina hablara…

* * *

 **Espero que les guste mis amigos, disfruten de este cap. reescrito, déjenme sus opiniones que me importan mucho.**

 **Entonces ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

 **Harry.**


	4. Dr Strange

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

Ancestral tenía razón en llamarlo egoísta, tenía razón en llamarlo orgulloso.

Pero tampoco podían culparlo, él tenía razones de más para serlo cuando de Christine se trataba.

Christine era, por mucho, la mujer más maravillosa que pudiera existir en la faz de la Tierra y demás universos de los que él, ahora con las cosas que sabía, tenía conocimiento.

Ella era valiente, inteligente, hermosa y buena. Demasiado buena.

La gema ya no estaba en su poder, pero gracias al cielo que había logrado ver los millones de alternativas que tenían para ganar. En todas Christine sobrevivía.

Metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su traje y se sintió aliviado de sentir el metal frio del reloj roto contra las yemas de los dedos.

"El tiempo dirá cuanto te amo"

La pequeña frase grabada en aquel reloj lo transportó a aquellos tiempos donde él y Christine estaban juntos en esa aventura que llamaron relación.

¿Él? Demasiado frío, demasiado orgulloso, altanero y presumido, ¿ella?, paciente, amable, cariñosa.

* * *

─ Stark─ el aludido movió su cabeza con brusquedad hacia él, Stephen le hablaba por medio de telepatía─. Hospital especializado en neurología, a ocho calles de tu antigua torre. Christine Palmer, urgencias.

Stark tardó un par de segundos en entender lo que Strange quería decir, asintió y, cuando estaba a punto de preguntar el porqué de eso, telepáticamente claro, su pregunta no formulada fue respondida.

Comenzaban a desvanecerse.

Primero la chica, Mantis, después Drax, Quill fue el siguiente.

Stephen Strange podía sentir un cosquilleo recorriendo desde la punta de sus dedos hasta la cintura, empezaba a desvanecerse.

─ No había otra manera─ esta vez habló de forma normal, miró a Tony a los ojos, una pequeña brisa de súplica tiñó sus ojos durante un segundo. Lo siguiente que dijo lo hizo moviendo los labios─. Encuéntrala.

Desapareció tranquilamente cuando Stark asintió, decidido.

* * *

El hospital parecía dignamente ambientado por el apocalipsis zombi, algunos de los ventanales de cristal estaban rotos debido a los autos que se habían estampado en ellos, los pisos estaban sucios y había un montón de papeles regados por doquier.

Estaba desierto.

─ Aquí no hay nadie─ declaró y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

─ Si que hay─ Nebula lo detuvo, aprisionando su brazo─, detecto calor humano. Piso tres.

Iniciaron su camino hacia el piso tres tomando el elevador, por lo menos la electricidad funcionaba, el tercer piso estaba menos sucio que el primero, algunos papeles tirados por aquí y otros muebles desalineados por allá.

Nebula le señaló a Stark un escritorio.

─ Está ahí─ la voz de Nebula era un susurro mecánico.

Stark se acercó hacia aquel mueblo y, detrás de él, se encontraba Christine Palmer, inconsciente.

─ Ayúdame a levantarla─ Nebula se acercó, reticente─. No está muerta ¿verdad?

─ No.

Con ayuda de Nebula, los brazos magullados de Tony lograron sentar a Christine, tenía un golpe pequeño en la cabeza, ligeramente sangrante.

─ ¿Cómo pudieron dejarla aquí? ─Tony estaba indignado.

─ No lo sé, quizá cuando se desvanecieron la golpearon accidentalmente─ esa parecía una respuesta viable.

─ Busca algo de alcohol─ Tony decidió que ya era hora de volverla en sí.

─ ¿Alcohol? ¿Te refieres a licor? ─ Nebula miró alrededor─. No se si te has dado cuenta, pero esta es una jodida unidad médica, no un bar.

─ Busca una botella pequeña, que dice alcohol, allí─ señaló un aparador lleno de varios artículos médicos.

Nebula se levantó y volvió con el alcohol, se lo dio a Tony y, un par de minutos después, Christine estaba recuperando la consciencia.

Christine hizo una mueca de dolor y su vista se enfocó en Tony.

─ ¿Señor Stark? ─ sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando miró a Nebula y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor bruscamente─ ¿Dónde están todos?, estaban desvaneciéndose, ¿Quién es ella?

─ Doctora Palmer, Christine, tienes que tranquilizarte─ Tony trataba de calmarla.

─ Estoy pensando que estaba mejor inconsciente─ Nebula hizo ademan de golpearla, pero Tony se interpuso en su camino─, hazte a un lado, prometo que será un golpe suave y no tendrás que cargar con ella.

─ ¡Nebula! ─ Nebula se hizo a un lado y Tony se giró hacia Christine─. Mira, alguien me pidió que te buscara, ahora que te encontré, tengo que ponerte a salvo.

─ ¿Alguien? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué?

─ Alguien llamado Strange, no puedes quedarte aquí…─ Christine no dejó que Tony terminara de hablar, lo cogió de las solapas de la sudadera deportiva rasgada y sucia y lo acercó a su rostro.

Tony tenía que reconocer que era una mujer muy guapa, de piel blanca, cabello caoba y ojos claros, pero tampoco era la más hermosa de todas.

De lo que estaba seguro, y muy sorprendido, era de que, por alguna razón, ella era, probablemente, la única persona por la que Strange había a llegado a sentir algo parecido al amor.

─ ¿Stephen Strange?, pelo oscuro, ojos azules…

─ Si, si, el mismo.

─ ¿Sí? ¿Dónde está? ─los ojos de Christine lo miraban, inquietos y expectantes.

Tony solo la miró y negó con la cabeza.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el grito rasgado que la garganta de Palmer profirió, se aferró a Tony no lo soltó.

Tony tampoco se esforzó por quitársela de encima.

Después de todo, le había hecho una promesa a Strange.

* * *

 **Amo a esta pareja dispareja.**

 **Entonces... ¿Review? ¿No?**

 **Harry.**


End file.
